Conservation
Conservation is an activity in Orb Vallis that involves tracking, luring, and capturing the local fauna alive, to be protected from the habitat destruction caused by Corpus activities. Equipment for conservation can be acquired from The Business. Mechanics Preparing to Hunt Once players have enough Standing with Solaris United, players will need to purchase both the Tranq Rifle and at least one Echo-Lure from The Business in Fortuna. Both are required to complete a hunt. Once a Tranq Rifle and Echo-Lure have been purchased, the player can equip it in the Gear menu through their Arsenal. Note that it is not necessary to equip more than one item, as all available echo-lures and the rifle will be selectable through the conservation menu once any of them has been readied. Now properly equipped, the player can head out into the Orb Vallis to begin. With the Tranq Rifle in hand (default hold and select the rifle), the map will display a pawprint indicating where animals may be hiding. Holding an Echo-Lure will filter out the trails for the lure's specific species. Conservation Menu Once the player has armed themselves with a Tranq Rifle or Echo-Lure, the conservation gear menu will automatically appear on the bottom right of the screen, indicating the Tranq Rifle and currently equipped Echo-Lure. Players can change their current selection by holding the respective key ( , or ), while pressing the respective key will ready that displayed item. Consequently, use of Warframe abilities (bound to the number keys) will be suppressed while equipped with a conservation item. Capturing Fauna After interacting with a starting trail, there are four steps involved in capturing a creature: #The player must locate a calling point within the marked area. A trail of footprints will appear from the starting trail, leading to the calling point. The calling point can also be located and scanned through a Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner. #On reaching the calling point, the player must lure out the creature using an Echo-Lure corresponding to the creature twice. On the second attempt, a "lure guide bar" appears on the pitch monitor, and following the pitch changes by aiming up or downward will ensure the target creature is attracted. #The creature will spawn and approach the calling point, and the player should get to a vantage point out of sight and equip the Tranq Rifle to steathily capture the creature. If they see or hear the player, the quarry will attempt to flee. #*The shot has minor travel time, so be sure to lead any moving targets. #*The Tranq Rifle is not innately silent, so the first shot is likely to alert the quarry. #*Be mindful of the direction of the wind, as they can carry the player's scent towards the fauna causing it to be suspicious. The direction can be checked by looking for where dust pickups, plants, or the player's own Syandana are blowing towards. #Once the creature has been tranquilized, the player can safely approach them and call for a remote pickup. The quality of the capture depends on how startled the creature was when caught, with a "Perfect" rating if they never sensed the player. #*The tranquilizing effects last for a short amount of time and once it wears off the creature will get up and flee. Rewards When a creature is caught, the player is awarded Standing and a tag for the specific variety. Tags can be brought to The Business and redeemed for Floof Orbiter decorations and an Orb Vallis Conservation Emblem. Species Pobbers "Native to the fungal forests of Venus, the Pobber is a skittish rodent possessed of an objectionable odor. Always found in groups, they flee at the slightest hint of trouble. They are a primary food source for the Virmink and Sawgaw." Pobbers notably appear in groups of three. They also do not sniff out their pursuers, possibly due to their own repungent odor. Sunny Pobber = } |} |-|Delicate Pobber = |-|Subterranean Pobber = } |} Virminks "Sleek and silky, the adorable appearance of the Venusian Virmink belies its aggressive demeanor. Favoring rocky landscapes Virmink packs nose the air, scenting for Pobbers - their primary food source." White-Breasted Virmink = } |} |-|Dusky-Headed Virmink = |-|Red-Crested Virmink = } |} Bolarolas "Favoring thunder, lightning and cratered-out areas Bolarolas are all about defense. Their armored plates protect them from most predators, tucking-and-rolling to make good their escape." Bolarolas are covered in an armored plating that neutralizes tranquilizing shots. Only their underbellies are vulnerable, and they will occasionally lean back to expose this weakness. Should they sense danger they will curl up to shield themselves, and when fleeing they will roll away. Spotted Bolarola = } |} |-|Black-Banded Bolarola = } |} |-|Thorny Bolarola = } |} Kubrodons "The apex predator of the Venusian plains. These massively framed beasts travel in groups and mark the territory surrounding Orokin cooling towers as their own. Kubrodons are a danger best avoided." True to its status as the apex predator, Kubrodons, should they spot their pursuers, will attempt to ram them before fleeing. Additionally, they possess a degree of resistance to most Warframe crowd-control abilities and must be shot twice with the tranq rifle to be brought down. Despite being mentioned to travel in groups, only one Kubrodon will respond to the lure's call. Brindle Kubrodon = |-|Vallis Kubrodon = } |} |-|Kubrodon Incarnadine = } |} Gear The Tranq Rifle and Echo-Lures can be purchased from The Business for standing. The rifle is used to nonlethally put an animal to sleep, while Echo-Lures are used to draw a specific animal out of hiding. -|'Tranq Rifle' at Neutral -|'Pobbers Echo-Lure' at Neutral -|'Virmink Echo-Lure' at Outworlder -|'Bolarola Echo-Lure' at Doer -|'Kubrodon Echo-Lure' at Old Mate Notes *If the player interacts with a starting point and leaves its general area for a period of time, the tracking will be cancelled. *As the rifle is not silent, firing it will break Ivara's Prowl and alert nearby enemies alike. *When tranquilized, the animal becomes invulnerable to damage, preventing players from killing them by accident. *The Tranq Rifle does 0 damage and the "bonus damage on next shot" effect (be it from Mods, abilities, or Volt's Passive) does not apply, preventing the rifle from harming the animal. *According to Devstream 119, there will be three more animals available in the future for Conservation. They will come with what the devs call Fortuna Part Two. **One of them is a bird called Sawgaw. **One is a quadruped spawned exclusively in caves. Tips *Banshee's passive ability as well as Loki's to silence weapons works on the Tranq Rifle. This is particularly useful when hunting Pobbers, as they will not be startled by your first shot, allowing all three to be caught with ease. *Ivara's Navigator makes capturing animals much easier, especially at a distance or if they are trying to flee. *Animals can be affected by immobilizing Warframe abilities such as Ivara's Sleep Arrows or Equinox's Rest, which will immediately tranquilize them as if they were hit by a Tranq Rifle. Revenant's Enthrall can also pacify animals to not be scared away, making capturing animals much easier. *However, Ivara's Sleep Arrows partially work on Kubrodons. They will collapse on the ground and get up after several seconds. *Trinity's Well Of Life can suspend the animal harmlessly off the ground. Trivia *According to Biz's dialogue when Red-Crested Virmink is successfully captured, the fauna on Venus, and presumably on other planets, were originally created/engineered by the Orokin using a device called Geneforge. **This suggestion emphasizes superiority of Orokin technology in genetic engineering. As mentioned several times throughout the game that they can create completely obedient soldiers like Dax and something far more sinister like Infested. Bugs *Often than not, footprints would be obscured by other textures, especially on uneven elevated terrains. This makes tracking more difficult. *Occasionally, the starting points would be spawned on shallow coolant flow, e.g. walkable canal near Harindi Crater. Footprints starting from this spot will be completely obscured by the coolant. Player must look at the minimap to see the quest area to guess the right direction and find visible footprints on dry land. *Occasionally, after using the echo-lure, a Kubrodon would immediately spawn at the call point. Player will instantly be detected by a Kubrodon as there is no time to prepare. Patch History *Conservation UI now scales correctly and matches Fishing UI. *Fixed a case where the animal capture screen might not open for Clients and the animal doesn't get whisked away. *Fixed ability to Tranq an already-captured animal resulting in obtaining numerous Tags. *Fixed Clients sometimes not getting the HUD to show up after starting an animal tracking trail. *Fixed incorrect icon displaying in the Conservation HUD when you select a Lure from the main wheel. *Fixed 2 players capturing an animal at the same time resulting in one animal being left behind. *Fixed a script error that could occur when capturing an animal. *Animals that wake up from their invulnerable sleep due to certain Warframe Abilities will become vulnerable once again. Timing and speed is your best bet for that Perfect Capture! *Fixed a captured animals age sometimes showing as ‘4 years 12 months’. *Fixed a script error that could occur when capturing an animal in Orb Vallis. *Resource Boosters now apply to Tags procured from capturing animals in Orb Vallis! May your Floof stockpiles grow! *Improved animal spawning give players more time to ‘get down wind’, instead of animals spawning almost instantly right beside you and getting spooked. *Increased reliable and size of the Bolarola hitboxes. *Removed 'next shot damage bonus' from Mods or other sources being applied to the Tranq Rifle. This also prevents Volt’s Passive from unintentionally killing animals. *Removed Warframe Ability immunity on animals so that they can be put into a peaceful slumber by special Abilities like Ivara’s Sleep Arrow and Equinox’s Rest. *Fixed Conservation HUD (top center 'diamond' HUD when tracking) not using HUD scale. *Fixed a script error on the animal capture screen if multiple animals were captured in quick succession. *Fixed single lures being applied to multiple conservation trails in some cases. *Tweaked the animal capture logic to allow for better Perfect/Good captures. Bad/Good/Perfect Captures are stressed based, which rises when the animal comes in contact with a player. A quick tranq of a non-startled animal would yield you a ‘Perfect Capture’ - so get down wind and don’t miss! *Animals that have been Tranq’d are now invulnerable to avoid teammates/enemies killing them by accident (or on purpose). *Increased the animal tracking footprint pulse brightness to improve visibility. *Fixed the animal trail pulse FX not being visible for Clients. *Fixed a case where a Virmink trail would spawn Pobbers in the mountains. *Fixed multiple Pulse sounds in a row for multiple animal encounters. *More fixes towards Lure's not working when Master Volume is muted in Orb Vallis. *Fixed a Darvo transmission perpetually playing in Fortuna if you captured an animal in Orb Vallis. *Introduced. }} Category:Update 24 Category:Mechanics